


do you still love me?

by DorianGayy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheating, Eddie's a dick in this, Gen, Heartbreak, Richie is my baby, and I always hurt the characters I love, they're in university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianGayy/pseuds/DorianGayy
Summary: Eddie is the man Richie wants to marry.





	do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [liar liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838263) by [gaypasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypasta/pseuds/gaypasta). 

> OKAY FIRST OFF. This work was heavily inspired by 'liar liar' by gaypasta! I highly recommend you read that!! Probably even instead of this cause their fic is amazing. 
> 
> Some other notes. Eddie is very OOC in this. I love Eddie but I had to write this because I'm a messy bitch who loves angst and heartbreak. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment! I love when you guys do!

Richie and Eddie have been together for the majority of their lives. When they were kids it was as best friends, as they got older it became more than that. At 14 the two officially got together, much to the excitement of their friends, and have been together ever since.

They’re 22 and Richie knows Eddie is the man he wants to marry. The two of them have been helping Bill and Stan plan their wedding for months now. Eddie is Bill’s best man and Richie is Stans’. Richie keeps getting lost in his head planning his own wedding to Eddie.

Would Eddie prefer the light blue or the light green napkins? Would Eddie want a fake smoke machine like Bill and Stan, or would he deem it a health hazard and ban it altogether?

Richie wants to ask Eddie these questions, and more, but no moment ever feels like the right one. Eddie stopped sitting right up to him during evening television and he goes to bed without so much as a kiss to Richie’s cheek anymore.

Richie is sitting on their bed holding the small black box in his hands. He knows Eddie is the man he wants to marry. But is he the man Eddie wants to marry?

They’re at Bill and Stans's wedding right now. The newlyweds are dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, next to them the newly engaged Ben and Beverly and dancing together too. Ben and Bev were together for 4 years before Ben popped the question, a whole 4 years less than Richie and Eddie. Not far off from them is Mike, dancing with one of Stan’s classmates, Penelope? Patricia? twirling her around.

Richie is sitting at the head table in his spot next to Stan’s seat, Eddie is still in his spot two spots over, he’s on his phone. Richie stands up and wraps his arms around Eddie's shoulders, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “Ed’s let's go dance!” “Don’t call me that Richie!” “Babe come on! All of our friends and in love and dancing! We have to join them!” He’s being loud and obnoxious like he always is like he’s been with Eddie for 20 years.

Eddie rolls his eyes in annoyance and shoves Richie’s arms off of him before standing up. “Let’s go.” Richie grins and grabs his hands, dragging him the dance floor, Beverly immediately throws her arms around the two of them. Even Mike and, Richie is pretty sure its Patricia, join their group. For the next couple of songs, Richie can forget the sinking feeling he gets in his chest when Eddie ignores him.

That was until Mike spoke up. He was laughing and turned to face Richie and Eddie, “You two are next huh? After Ben and Bev it’ll be Eddie and Richie!” Mike speaks with such happiness and the rest of their friends cheer with equal gravitas. Eddie’s reaction was both immediate and unexpected. “I don’t understand why everyone is so fucking obsessed with marriage! Fucking stop it man!” Richie goes to grab Eddie’s hand, “Ed’s he’s just joking! –“   
Eddie yanks his hand away, “Well it’s not fucking funny and don’t call me Eds! Goddammit, Richie how many times do I have to fucking tell you that!” he storms off through the crowd of people.

Their whole group is silent; Richie thinks he can physically feel his heart cracking. Mike puts his hand on Richie’s bicep, “Hey Rich I’m sorry-.” Richie places his hand on top of Mikes in a way he hopes comes across as comforting. “Don’t worry Mikey.” He turns to face his friends, “I’m gonna go get a drink.” He turns and goes straight to the bar.

It’s been two hours now and Richie is buzzed. Most of the guests have begun to filter out and Richie plans to be next. He begins looking for Eddie cause the two of them agreed on Eddie driving home. He looks around and finds him on a bench outside the hall talking and laughing with some other guest. Richie thinks the guy is one of Bill’s classmates or co-workers, but he can’t be sure.   
“Hey babe, you ready to head home?” He walks over and goes to put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie moves his shoulder away before he can and turns to look at Eddie, annoyance in his eyes. “I’m busy Rich drive yourself home.” “Babe we agreed that you were gonna be the designated driver when it was time to go-.” “Yeah well I’m not ready to go, so if you want to go home find someone to drive you.” He turns his back to Richie and resumes his conversation with the stranger.

Richie practically runs back into the hall, willing his tears not to start falling, to no avail. He finds Ben and Bev, both of whom immediately put their arms around him when they see him crying. “Can you guys take me home. Please.” He sounds and feels pathetic. But both Ben and Bev simply nod. He keeps his head down, so he doesn’t see the glare Bev gives Eddie as they walk out of the hall, he doesn’t see Bill and Stan run to the hall entrance to see what’s wrong. He doesn’t see Mike behind them holding Richie’s phone he left at the head table.

It’s almost 4 am when Eddie gets home. Richie is awake in their bed; he hears Eddie stop in their doorway to their room before going to the guestroom next door and closing the door behind him.

Richie tries to convince himself he didn’t cry himself to sleep that night.

It doesn’t get better in the following weeks. Eddie stops coming home on time most days, at first, he would send Richie a text saying he was working late or that he was staying at the library to do extra work. After 3 weeks he just stops texting Richie all together.

One-night Richie is awake in bed writing a paper when Eddie comes home. He enters their bedroom but doesn’t say anything as he gets ready for bed. Richie stops his work and just watches Eddie. Before Eddie would talk non-stop about his day and would kiss Richie the moment he saw him, all before saying ‘I love you’ and going to bed.

Now Eddie lays on his side of the bed and turns to face away from Richie. Richie looks over at Eddie, “I love you, Eddie.”

“Go to sleep Richie.”

Richie never finishes the paper.

The Losers have noticed it too. During their meetups Eddie won’t even sit on the same couch as Richie anymore, he curls up by himself smiling and laughing at his phone. They see Richie staring at him the whole time, they notice that Richie doesn’t drop any jokes anymore. But they don’t know what to do. So, they don’t do anything when Eddie disappears outside for 30 minutes on the phone, or when Richie drinks more than he usually does.

Richie is only able to handle it for another 2 months.

He’s walking home, tears running down his face. He got humiliated by some homophobic asshole in his tutorial and had run out. He knew Eddie was home and called his boyfriend to come pick him up because he was crying and could barely breathe. When Eddie didn’t pick up he called two more times, the third time it went right to voicemail.

He someone managed the walk from campus to his and Eddie’s place and was standing on their front porch trying to breathe when he looked into the living room through a crack in their curtain. Had his arm not been braced against the brick wall he would have fallen to his knees.

Here’s the thing. He’s not an idiot, he knew Eddie didn’t love him, he knew Eddie was cheating on him. But seeing it with his own eyes broke him.

Eddie and the guy from Bill and Stans's wedding were naked on their couch, fucking. Eddie hadn’t even let Richie hold his hand since the wedding, 4 months ago.

If you asked Richie what happened next he would say he went on complete autopilot. He opened the front door and slammed it shut. Ignored the screams that came from the living room and made his way to the bedroom. He took out a suitcase from the closet and began throwing all on Eddie’s clothes into it. He assumed the guy got dressed and left because Eddie came into the room just as Richie finished putting all his medication and toiletries in the suitcase as well and zipped it shut.

“What the hell are you doing Richie?” Richie ignored him and walked to the landing at the top of the stairs, he then proceeded to throw Eddie’s shit down the stairs.

“What the fuck Richie!?” Richie turned to look at Eddie. Eddie held no guilt, no remorse in his face. He didn’t care about Richie anymore.

“I’m assuming he has a place of his own. Take your shit and go live there.” Eddie looked shocked; Richie simply walked back their- his. HIS bedroom and closed the door. He waited until he heard Eddie go downstairs, take the suitcase and leave before he moved again. He pulled the trash can from under the desk and began throwing every picture and item that reminded him of Eddie into it. Then he went on Ikea and bought a new couch.

It would be almost another 7 months before him and Eddie saw each other. They both still hung out with the Losers, but they did everything they could to keep Eddie away from Richie.

The next time Richie saw Eddie was Ben and Bev’s wedding. He was Beverly’s ‘Man of Honour’ as she called him, and Eddie was a groomsman. Richie honestly was proud of how well he had managed to avoid Eddie all night. Eddie had brought his new boyfriend, Richie finally figured out his name was Philip, but no one other than Eddie has paid him any mind. Even Bill, who was apparently this guy’s friend.

All things considered the night was going well until Philip cornered him by the door to the men’s bathroom. Richie was leaving the restroom when Philip came out of nowhere and blocked his way.

“Excuse me.”

“How does it feel?”

“Excuse me please.”

“How does it feel to know Eddie grew so tired of you he had to cheat on you with someone better?” Richie could feel his chest start to tighten. But Philip wasn’t done.

“How does it-.”

“Do you have anything nice to say at all? Or should I tell the bride you’re harassing her Best Man? I’m sure Ben would have no problem throwing you out.”

Both men turned to look at the voice, it was one of Beverly’s bridesmaids, Anastasia. Richie almost cried in relief. Anastasia was the only one if Bev’s party other than Bev herself who knew why Richie refused to stand anywhere near Eddie.

“Are you threatening me?” Philip was puffing up his chest and trying to size up Anastasia. She simply raised her eyebrow and kept her face neutral. “Yes. Now get the fuck out of here before I do something myself.”

Philip ran like a bitch.

She opened her purse and took out a pack of tissues and handed them to Richie. Who used them to wipe the sweat off his face She smiled and grabbed his arm, “Let’s get drunk Tozier.”

6 months go by, with Eddie bringing Philip to every Loser’s hang out and making out with him as much as possible. Richie starts bringing Anastasia and begins to pay less and less attention to Eddie and Philip.

7 months after the wedding incident and Anastasia introduces Richie to her brother Dante. He’s tall and handsome and for the first time in a long time, Richie gets butterflies in his stomach.

He sees Dante a lot from then on. Never alone, usually with Anastasia, sometimes with Anastasia and Beverly. 4 months go by with Richie laughing more and joking more than he had in almost 2 years. Even on meet up nights when Anastasia is at her girlfriend’s house and can’t make it, Richie doesn’t even pay Eddie and Philip any mind, too busy texting Dante.

Now it’s been a year since he met Dante, Richie is sitting with the Losers in the quad. Eddie is alone today, angrily texting someone, he assumes it’s Philip, on his phone. Richie hears running and looks up to see Dante running towards them.

“Hey Richie, could I talk to you on the side for a sec?” He grins at Richie and Richie feels his heart swell at the sight. He nods and goes to stand up when Eddie speaks up, “Anything you have to say to Richie you can say in front of us.”

Richie sees Bill physically punch Eddie in the arm before shooting Richie an apologetic look. Richie looks up at Dante who is staring at Eddie with an eyebrow raised, the same look Anastasia gave Philip at the wedding. He helps Richie stand up before turning to face his completely.

“Would you Richie Tozier, give me the honour of going out to dinner with me tonight?” Richie feels himself smile and nod. “I would love to.” The grin Dante gives him in return sets his whole body on fire. “Perfect! I’ll pick you up at 7?” Richie nods and Dante kisses him on the cheek before waving and running off.

He sits back down with a dumb smile on his face and goes back to helping Bill with his Grad School application. He ignores Eddie who is blatantly staring at him.

At midnight he sends a picture of him and Dante to the group chat with the caption “He took me to the arcade after I’m in love.” It doesn’t even bother him that Eddie is the only one who doesn’t send back congratulations.

They’re all at a club right now. Bill got into his Grad school of choice and so they're celebrating. Bill and Stan sitting at the booth making out, Ben and Beverly are dancing, next to them are Mike and Patricia. Even Anastasia is there, somewhere with her girlfriend Audra. Richie and Dante and dancing, grinding, on the dance floor, and Richie can see Eddie standing by himself, he and Philip broke up two weeks after Richie and Dante got together.   
“He keeps fucking staring at you.” Dante grips his waist, not roughly just enough to bring Richie even closer if that was possible. Richie turns around and kisses him, running his hands through Dante’s hair. “Let him, I don’t care.”

He never even noticed Eddie storm out. He didn’t care anymore. He thinks he stopped caring the moment he threw Eddie’s suitcase down the stairs.

He’s better off now. His boyfriend kisses him good morning and goodnight. He meets him after his classes and touches him and loves him. And Richie loves him back. 


End file.
